fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Muramasa Hebi
Muramasa Hebi(村正蛇 Muramasa Hebi) is a dark mage and head scientist of Akujin's guild, Shade. Appearance Muramasa has a rather strange appearance. His face and body has many white scales on them and purple markings on his eyes. He wears his hair in a unkempt bowl cut, allowing it to grow out. He also wears a maroon-coloured cloak with a hood. He also has a long, white snake coming out of his abdomen, usually wrapping around his body and coming out his robe like a tail. He can also shed his human body and turn into a monstrous snake with distorted facial features and arms. Personality Muramasa is a very intellectual person. He rather have his subordinates fight for him than he actually fight them. He is also very arrogant, similiar to most mages and will constantly berate opponents, though if hes getting beaten, he will run into a rage of sorts. History Not much is known about his history expect the fact that he was raised in a dark guild known as Snake's Tail. Magic and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Despite him perfering to finish off his opponents with his Magic, he is shown to be very proficent in hand to hand combat. He usually uses his Blood Magic to create blades of blood which he can then use to empower his unarmed strikes. '''Genius Intellect: '''Even when he was young, he was known for having a extremly sharp mind. He is able to use precise calculations to determine how and what an opponent might do in battle, with the calculations usually being true. He is also a skilled manipulator. 'Magical Abilities 'Snake Magic' Snake Magic(蛇魔法 Hebi Mahō): Snake Magic is a Caster Magic that allows the user to manipulate snakes for different puropses. Muramasa can create multiple white snakes of various sizes to do his bidding, such as using them as a means of offense or as a means of spying on their victims. He can also use these snakes as extra appendages. By constantly using this Magic, Muramasa has changed his own physiology, giving him white scales all over his body and a long white snake thats connected to his stomach, which he can also manipulate as wll. He can change the size of the snakes he produces and even hide inside them for spying missions. He can also turn his lower body into that of a white snake, giving him faster mobility. He can also use his tougue to perceive his surroundins, similiarly to actual snakes. He can also use his fangs or the fangs of his snakes to inject different types of drugs and poison into different people. 'Blood Magic' Blood Magic(血魔法 Chi Mahō): Blood Magic is a Caster magic and Ancient Spell which allows the user to create, control, and otherwise manipulate blood. Blood magic usually requires that one must control their own blood and use it directly or add their blood to another liquid. By adding a certain amount of their own blood to a liquid, the user can can convert said liquid into blood. Although, the more complex the liquid, the more effort is needed to convert the liquid, usually requiring more blood. In using Blood Magic, the user turns their own body into that of a weapon. As a denser and heavier liquid, Blood Magic requires the user to be strong both physically and mentally. By using this Magic, the user can take advantage of their own injuries. By controlling the flow of their own blood, the user can control blood-loss from attacks and even hardening the blood to both close up injuries and to cause their blood to form a powerful means of defense, using their own blood to create a durable armor from inside their skin. Much like Water Magic, the user can also manipulate the properties of their blood, solidifying it to create weapons or turning it into a thick red mist. Users of Blood Magic also have a phychological advantage in combat, as those who have the fear of blood are considerably at a disadvantage. It can also be used to splash blood all over the opponent, disguising how much damage they actually took. This Magic also allows the user to manipulate the enemies body by adding the user's own blood with the opponent's blood. Despite this Magic's power, it has a number of weaknesses. The first and foremost weakness in this Magic is the user's own phychological state, as if the user's will isn't strong enough, they could lose control of themselves and enter madness. The second weakness is the Magic's greatest strength: manipulating one's own blood. Due to the fact that the user is using their own blood, they must be intellegent enough to know how much to use, as the user could cause themselves to faint or even die from blood-loss. Most users cover this weakness by carrying sacks of blood or by converting nearby liquids into blood. Trivia *His appearance is based off Kabuto Yakushi from Naruto Shippuden *These are his stats: